


The Ghostly Odd Couple

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Ghostober [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1930s, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Hi I’m Shaeril McBrown and I’m making a play called The Ghostly Odd Couple and about a boy who accidentally enters a old mansion which is haunted by the ghost of a 1930s girl. Hope you enjoy it.





	The Ghostly Odd Couple

• [The play begins with a man who was singing a 1930s song while walking to an old mansion]  
• Juampi: Ugh I can’t get that song outta my head [But,he rings the door bell and the sunny weather changed into a stormy weather] Uh-oh? [He opened the door] Hello hi I’m  
Juampi [door slam and he tried to open it] Okay this is getting scary [gulps] it’s not funny [thunder crash] what was that! [heard a creepy girl singing] [shudders, but shake his head] Calm down Juan Pablo [takes a deep breath and walking up the doors where creepy portraits seem to follow him with their eyes.] [thinking] Just ignore them Juampi maybe they go away [Open the door and turn on the lights revealing creepy dolls,a four poster bed and a sewing machine.] Get it together Juampi it’s just a haunted mansion!  
• [But a girl’s ghost in 1930s clothing appear behind Juampi who was scared]  
• Marimen: Hi Juampi [Juampi screams] I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you  
• Juampi: No no it’s fine [heard a 1930s song which annoys him] Ugh I can’t think straight with that song cycling through my skull!!  
• Marimen: [giggles]  
• Juampi: What what’s so funny  
• Marimen: Sorry I kinda laugh a lot.  
• Juampi: Yep you are cute in a creepy way [laugh nervously]  
• Marimen: [pulls her head off her body]  
• Juampi: [screams]  
• Marimen: Very ghostly I’m Maria Carmen, but some people called me Marimen what’s yours  
• Juampi: I’m Juan Pablo, but bullies called me Juampi ugh I hate that nickname.Anyway bye bye  
• Marimen: I can't go yet. I haven't seen you dance.  
• Juampi: Dance for no reason?  
• Marimen: We danced the foxtrot, waltz, tap, swing, The Big Apple and the Jitterbug.  
• Juampi: I don’t know how to do the Foxtrot but there is no music.  
• Marimen: (makes an old phonograph appear and plays 1930's music; then makes Juampi dance the Foxtrot)  
• Juampi: Aaah I’m dancing (continues dancing until he's exhausted) Is this why I'm so tired all the time?  
• Marimen: [sings] you’re driving me crazy! What did I do? What did I do? My tears for you, Make everything hazy, clouding the skies are blue.  
• Marimen and Juampi: Yes you you’re driving me crazy what did I do to you  
• [Marimen and Juampi laughing, but Juampi told her to stop laughing]  
• Juampi: Stop laughing! [takes a deep breath]  
• Marimen: [gives Juampi a cute puppy eyed face while whimpering]

• Juampi: Alright fine! [Marimen hugged Juampi] I can’t feel my spine!!  
• [At San Marisol Cemetery]  
• Bully # 1: [a little scared] "It's really dark in here."  
• Bully # 2 : "Man up, bro! I want to kill that freak." [notices the lights turning off] "What's that?"  
• Bully # 3: Uh-oh?  
• Marimen: Hi  
• [Bullies scream]  
• [Marimen zaps the bullies into 1930's style evening outfits]  
• Juampi: Dance again Yay! [Marimen makes them all sing and dance]  
• Bullies: You you’re driving me crazy what did I do what did I do  
• Marimen/Juampi/Bullies: My tears for you make everything hazy clouding the skies are blue Yes you driving me crazy what did I do to you.  
• Bully # 3: Aaaah we will never bully someone again!!  
• Marimen: That was awesome Juampi!  
• Juampi: Okay Marimen


End file.
